A Brothers Best Friend
by blanks-inmyhead
Summary: A member of One Direction falls for another members sister. She has a secret not many know. Is it meant to be?
1. Part 1

It wasn't just any regular day; I was on my way to meet my brother for lunch. I haven't seen him in a while, so I wanted to look nice for him. I was wearing a pale shade of pink shorts, with a casual white cammy and a studded jean jacket, because it looked like it was going to rain. I finally made it to the restaurant, and there he was, sitting in our usual spot, we always came here when we were a bit younger. I couldn't help but tear up when I saw him, I missed him so much. I tried not to let him see me crying, but he could always tell. He is my brother after all, and my best friend. We hugged and I wouldn't let go, he seemed to like that, I could tell there was a smile on his face as big as his bum.

"Don't you look lovely."

"I could say the same about you Louis." Louis was wearing blue trousers, with his signature suspenders, and plain top.

"I've missed you so much. How was it on the road?"

"It was fantastic, emphasis on the fan, you should have seen them all, I swear they're everywhere."

"Then where are they now Lou?" "Well they all think I'm still in America, so I guess they just don't notice me."

I chuckled and the waitress came to our table, she must have been new, because she was in awe by Louis. She stood there for a few minutes until she realized what she was doing, she quickly took our order and moved on.

"I think she fancies you Lou."

"Hanna, oh shut up, if you weren't my sister you'd fancy me too."

"If I weren't your sister, I would still be your best friend, and best friends never tell each other they fancy each other."

We both smiled, over the next 45 minutes we laughed, ate and it felt like the old times again, before he left to go on his American tour. Soon after we left the restaurant, and went for one of our walks, we always used to walk by the river, down the bridge, through the forest and to the back to the gates of our house. The entire walk took about 30 minutes, if you were walking normally, but we always loved spending time with each other, so we took a full hour, I didn't think today would be any different. As we made our way to the forest, we stopped t our tree where Louis carved in "Hanna and Louis bffs 4eva" I know cheesy, but it meant a lot since he did it when he was 12. We finally made it back to the house a little before sundown, we went inside and while Lou was saying hello to the rest of the family, I snuck off to his old bedroom, to make sure everything was in order for his surprise. He was led by our mother through the door, and there it was.

"What in the world?"

"I decorated it just for you."

"Oh gosh. Wow. Thank you."

The Walls were covered from head to toe, in posters of One Direction, there must have been hundreds, we get them all free from the magazines.

"We thought you might want something to look back on as the years go by." I said.

My mother added, "you won't be 20 forever", everyone chuckled. You could see how happy he was by the way his eyes lit up.

"Do you like it?" I asked for re-assurance.

"Like it? I love it! But just one thing."

"What?" I replied worryingly.

"We need more pictures of Harry."

Everyone burst out into laughter.

"Lou I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too Hanna."

We hugged, and then Lou hugged everyone else, and said,

"Would you guys terribly mind of I got some rest?"

Everyone laughed at the question, "go ahead Louis, I'll get you some sheets and some more pillows."

"Thanks mum." Louis said, as she set down the sheets, gave him a kiss on the cheek, and left the room.

"Sleep tight Lou", I said in my way out of the room.

"Hey Hanna, thank you."

"For what?"

"Not forgetting me."

"I could never forget you Louis."

"You never know, it could always get to you."

"It's okay, I'm getting better." I said as he looked at me with strangely.

"I promise Louis; I'm getting better, now go to bed."

"Okay, night." Lou said as he tucked himself into bed.


	2. Part 2

"OH MY... AHH!"

After I heard a scream from Louis room, I darted to help him.

"WHATS WRONG?" I yelled, while I was joined by our parents.

"Oh sorry, I startled myself" Louis said as he pointed to a picture of himself.

"YOU ALMOST GAVE ME A HEARTATTACK!" I screamed in fury.

"I'm sorry Hanna." Louis said with a sad, pouting, scared look on his face. "Ugh, it's okay, just next time try to scream into your pillow."

"Okay, so... What's for breakfast?"

"Whatever you want."

"Oh really? I want pancakes, waffles, eggs, bacon, hash browns, and a glass of orange juice... I think Niall's appetite is rubbing off on me."

"Oh okay, have fun making it."

"What?"

"I never said I was going to make your breakfast."

"Well then. I see how it is. Thank you Hanna."

"You're welcome." I said with a grin.

Louis started making breakfast, and I figured it would be smart to help him, it he wouldn't let me eat any of it. So as Louis was cooking the bacon, I decided to start peeling an curing the potatoes, and he laughed at me.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"Nothing, just potatoes reminded me of Niall." Louis managed to say in between giggles.

I shrugged it off, it seemed like more of an inside thing anyway. Lou really seemed to like talking about Niall, but not just Niall, but all the boys. It was easy to see he really missed them. About 15 minutes later, Louis and I finished making breakfast for everyone, and sat down to eat. We laughed, ate, and enjoyed our morning.

Me and Lou decided to go out to the mall, and go shop a little bit. When we arrived to the mall, it was quiet since school was still in. We did some shopping and a lot of talking, a few fans, happened to see us and asked for Louis autograph and a picture, it wasn't too bad. We started to understand the phrase shop till you drop, so we went and ate. It was a classic old diner, with solid bright colors and signature food. I had a burger with fries and Lou had the same. The next thing we knew a scream pierced our ears.

"LOUIS! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU WERE BACK IN ENGLAND!"

"oh my Eleanor I'm so sorry. Hanna has had me distracted the past couple days."

"It's true. He's all mine now." I told Eleanor jokingly, and everyone giggled.

"Well I want him back."

"For $100" still keeping up the joke. "How about you guys spend the rest of the day together, I'll head home."

"No, you don't have to do that."

"That's fine, I'll drive myself home."

"Are you sure?" Louis said worryingly.

"Yes, I'll be fine, have fun with Eleanor."

"At least text me, when your home, so I know it didn't happen again."

"Sure Lou. Love you. Take good care of him for me Eleanor." I laughed and left them, and headed for the car. I got in the driver's seat and it all came back to me.


	3. Part 3

Too many emotions and feelings started to take me over. I ignored them, because I wanted to prove to myself that I could do it. Before I knew it, I was frozen and crying with all my might. By now I should have been home and Louis was worried because I was supposed to text him. He was constantly texting and calling me, I finally answered the phone.  
"Hello…" I paused "Louis"  
"HANNA! ARE YOU OKAY , WHAT HAPPENED? WHY ARE YOU CRYING?"  
"Louis, LOUIS, I'm fine, I'm still in the parking lot… I couldn't do it… I couldn't even start the car!" I mumbled between my sobs and the gasps for air.  
"It's alright, I'm on my way there now, hold on a minute, it'll be alright." he said calmly and reassuring.  
"Okay." I was still in shock but the crying had gone down. In less a minute I was joined by Louis and Eleanor. Louis quickly pulled me out of the car and held me so tight I would have to stop crying, and so I did.  
"Let's go home, how about that?" Louis asked me.  
"Yes please." I murmured. Louis started to drive home and Eleanor and I sat in the back of the car and I laid my head down onto her lap while she stroked my her hand through my hair to help calm me down more. We dropped Eleanor off at home first, Louis got out to say goodbye an di overheard their conversation,  
"I'm sorry about this."  
"It's okay Louis, things happen, she's been though a lot."  
"Thanks El. Love you."  
"Love you too Lou." he walked her to the door and gave her a kiss, then he made his way back to the car, so I pretended to be asleep because I wasn't up for a chat. I cried so much that minutes after I pretended to sleep I really did fall asleep. When I woke up I was in my room where I saw Louis laying on the floor, but he was sleeping. I carefully stepped around him to get to the kitchen as soon as passed him, I felt a quick pull to my leg and a growl.  
"Rawww!"  
"AAHHHH!" I screamed it of terror. "LOUIS DON'T DO THAT YOU SCARED ME TO DEATH."  
"I'm sorry Hanna." he said while laughing hysterically.  
"Whatever don't talk to me." I said dramatically.  
"Are you hungry? Let's go eat." Louis replied. We made our way to the kitchen and our parents were there sitting enjoying their morning coffee.  
"Having fun you two?" mum asked.  
"Not at all, Louis wants to give me a heart attack."  
"No I just wanted to get you awake and alive."  
"You should just stop talking Lou."  
"Meee-owwee." Louis hissed.  
"WOOF!" I barked, and everyone laughed. We all ate and Lou and I went to the back patio and races to the hammock.  
"Ha, beat you!" I gloated, but I know he always let me win, since I love hammocks so much.  
"We need to get another one of those." Louis suggested.  
"Sure do, so we can swing together forever."  
"Hey, Hanna."  
"Yeah?"  
"Nevermind."  
"What is it Louis, tell me."  
"How hurt would you be if I told you I had to go back to work."  
"Depends, how long?" I said almost chocked up.  
"3 months." Louis mentioned quietly.  
"Oh ummm. I don't know." I discarded my feelings.  
"I'm sorry, we have to start our next album."  
"It's fine Louis, really." but of course it really wasn't and the look on his face was disbelief.  
"I'm going to go make a call, I'll be right back." and he left before I could reply. I heard mumbling from the inside of the house and partial yelling and persuasion. He bolted back to the patio with a grin on his face from ear to ear.  
"What is it?" I asked. I was intrigued.  
"How would you like to come with me and the lads?" Louis asked me.  
"Uh... I... Don't... Umm..." I was shocked by even the question.  
"Please say you'll come, I already cleared it with mum and dad. He stared at me with his big puppy dog eyes.  
"Okay." I said happily. "When do we leave?"  
"Tomorrow." he said with a giant grin on his face. "Start packing." I raced off to my room and grabbed my suitcase from my closet and started to pack.


	4. Part 4

The grin on my face has not seized since the second I agreed to go with Louis to America with him and the lads. Mum and Dad did't have many issues with me going, they already had one kid missing from home, now they have two gone, they can finally go on the vacation to the Bahamas they've been planing for years. The time has come. Louis, Mum and Dad were all staring at me. Mum had tears, Dad had a half-hearted smile, and Louis had the biggest possible grin. I was excited to go, a little scared, and nervous. I wasn't sure the boys would like having a girl around all the time. Sure the boys love me, i'm Louis sister, but we've only hung out for hours at a time. Not months. I have to leave all those thoughts behind me for now, its time to make our final goodbyes.

"Be good honey." Dad lectured.

"I will dad!"

"Not you Louis, I was talking to Hanna."

"Ahaha, yes Dad, I'll try to be good." I joked.

"I love you darling." Mum said through sobs.

"Mum, its alright. I'll be fine. I'll call all the time."

"All right deary, dont forget."

"I wont."

"Hey, how come you two weren't this upset when I left?!" Louis exclaimed.

"Because you're an annoying pain in my..."

Then the intercom came on announcing out flight number and it was time to go.

"Next time then Dad?" Louis said with a wide grin?

"Next time son." They exchanged a strong hug and released. Louis hugged Mum after I did and after all pleasantries were done, Louis and I made our way toward the plane.

Quickly and suddenly I turned away from Louis' grasp and yelled to Mum and Dad.

"ENJOY YOUR TRIP! BE GOOD!"

They smiled and waved back. I returned to Louis' arm and we walked silently but happily to the planes gates.

As we sat in out seats on the plane, Louis went to go to the loo. I quietly observed all the people walking in to also take their seats. As they came, I couldn't help but notice an attractive boy with brown hair a defined jawline, he was wearing a simple white t-shirt and casual grey sweatpants all the while switching glances from the people around him to his phone through his black aviators. I couldn't help but staring. I don't know why I was so interested in him. Maybe it was because he was good looking, or because I wanted to see behind his glasses to complete his face with his eyes. Or maybe even because I noticed drumsticks sticking out of this backpack. I think he noticed my staring because he laughed abruptly at nothing while he looked in my direction. As he looked at me, I glanced down at my fingers, and picked at my fingers, a bad habit I can't seem to shake. I was determined not to be caught looking at him again, as I vowed this to myself. Then i suddenly feel the chair next to me move while someone sat down.

"Louis, you were gone a while, you okay?" I asked as I turned my head to look at Louis. It wasn't Louis.


End file.
